Chair-type massage machines comprise a seat, backrest and leg portion which are each pivotally movable. The seat, backrest and leg portion each have incorporated therein massage means for massaging the affected part of the user to be treated.
The massage machine has moving means adapted to pivotally moving the seat, backrest and leg portion, respectively. The machine has a manual control unit, which is manipulated by the user for pivotally moving the seat, backrest and leg portion to a desired angle, or automatically pivotally moving the seat, backrest and leg portion to a preset reclining angle (see, for example, JP2004-344316A).
However, the preset reclining angle is solely one value. No massage machines are available which are adapted to present a plurality of reclining angles, nor are there any massage machines which have a plurality of preset reclining angles enabling the user to feel apparently different when seated in the seat as set at the different angles.
An object of the present invention is to provide a massage machine of the chair type comprising a seat, backrest and leg portion having a plurality of preset reclining angles for giving an effective massage to the user in various postures.